Arctic Sage Mode
Arctic Sage Mode (北極狐仙人モード, Tsudzurao Sennin Mōdo) is a enhanced empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. arctic sage mode is a unique and sacred mode that only 14% of Fuyugakure's shinobi's have mastered it completely through the years with Suiko Nintoku being the main master and teacher of this sacred technique. Training The training within Hyōkaidō is much similar to Mount Myōboku with Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra, adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). unlike the sage chakra in Myōboku the chakra in Hyōkaidō can be seen as a ethereal energy that merges with said person, this requires extreme will, strong chakra reserves to balance the powerful sage chakra but this is the first step in achieving full control of senjutsu. The practitioners must undergo mental training to withstand such a potent and corrupting Chakra that'll turn some into a mindless fox demon fueled with senjutsu, they must evolve their consciousness to reach a new level of sapience/sentience, understanding and level of knowledge and possibly much more, training it and hardening it with the potential knowledge and mental trainin of the keifuku a nine tailed sage which would result in psychic training plane that would go on next two years, this result would create an enhanced mine and body allowing the person to synchronize their mental, physical and chakra into one allowing the person to fully attain Arctic Sage Mode with pale blue pigmentation on the person's body from the eye's and lips to random stripes. Attributes Advantages *The user would gain fox like instinct upon entering this mode, Enhancing the user's Smell and Hearing to detect enemies or allies close by even by the single sniff of hair they can track the enemy for miles. *The user can manipulate the ethereal nature energy and construct it to any known matter. *The user's strength and speed is increased ten times the regular limit along with Enhanced Synesthesia. *Inherit fox like appendages and claws for battle or for hunting. *All Hyper-Senses Enhanced 30% or more. *can detect energy from any bodily or none biological source and can see the flow of energy. Disadvantages *'If the user draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate Sage Mode, they run the risk of transforming into a mindless fox demon fueled with senjutsu.' *'In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent.' *'Because the user needs to move during combat, the Sage chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time' overcoming Disadvantages This disadvantage can be surpassed by more continuous physical training and vigorous mental, this would require a human to train for another two to three years before achieving perfect sage mode. Forms a Sage Transformation that is Unique among the Arctic Foxes, the user gains a cyan chakra shroud that forms into ethereal Hikizuri kimono or chakra cloak around his/her with tails growing or changing into ethereal shaped tail-hands with curse marks to aid in their attack range allowing the person to attacks to reach an enemies in a instant, possessing a single kanji on her forehead "Will" (志,Kokorozashi).